The Legend of the Sennen Items
by Hellsfirescythe
Summary: [Chpt.8 up] How did the spirits of the Sennen Items come to be? This tells the tale of the search for the sacrifice of seven souls. Featuring: Yami, Seth, Bakura, Ankhkare, Senui, Isis, and Navar. The Tournament has started!
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of the Sennen Items  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! though I wished I did. Ankhkare (the spirit of the Ankh a.k.a. Key in the American version) and Senui (spirit of the Scales) also do not belong to me they are Indigo Tantarien's muses and she made them up for her story Three in One Combo. The spirit of the Eye and Rod are not mine either, she made them up too (cause supposedly there is no spirit in either one though the one in the Rod will be very familiar)  
  
Okay, this is not totally about the Sennen Items a.k.a. Millenium Items. It is about how there came to be spirits in them. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Okay, my newest fic. Enjoy, no yaois in this one either.  
  
* blah. * thoughts because italics wouldn't work. Chapter One: Troubles  
  
Bang! Bang! Clang! Clang! The sounds of pounding hammers resounded throughout the royal forge. An unearthly red glow emitted from the high windows as steam poured out. Every now and then there could be heard a low chanting. Here was the beginning of their troubles.  
  
Pharaoh, King of Games, Strongest in Shadow Magic, restorer of souls, protecter.  
  
Yami groaned as another one of the royal advisors started droning on about the increase of the Shadow Games. He ran a hand through his spiked up tri- colored hair of black, magenta, and gold. And his eyelids drooped a bit over his crimson eyes threatening to take him to some much-desired sleep. They had talked about it so much and repeated it that he had had their speeches memorized by heart. Even if their talking was boring, every word was true. People were getting killed, their souls sacrificed.  
  
"So what are your plans of action oh great pharaoh?" asked Seth, mocking the advisors as soon as Yami bade them away. The icy High Priest that had stood next to Yami throughout the whole meeting didn't look tired at all. Blue eyes that seemed cold were watching him with a glimmer of curiosity.  
  
Looking away from the taller brunette, Yami covered his yawn. "The Items will be finished soon. I hope, we have been losing spellcastors to the heat and strain faster than crops in dry weather." Seth winced at that, for it was only the last year that there had been a drought, the people had survived being near the Nile river. But the plants weren't as lucky. The canals had just been finished constructing and weren't ready yet for use so there would have been a famine if trading hadn't gone up the same year.  
  
"I can put the Shadow Magic into these Items with my magic. But the powers of these Items will not be held in unless a soul powerful with Shadow Magic is sealed in each one. I, being the strongest Shadow Magic wielder in Egypt shall most definitely be sealed. It will only be proper. And I'm afraid Seth, that you'd be the next." sighed Yami.  
  
"How are you planning to recruit the others?" asked Seth, slightly amused, which really rarely occurred. Yami would have to find a way to get five more people to be sacrificed, and not to mention find a way to get everyone in Egypt with even the slightest amount of Shadow Magic in them to participate in the tournament. And that was not going to be easy.  
  
"Here's what I have so far." and locked up in the pharaoh's royal chambers, they discussed and planned each step to achieve this goal and to save all of mankind.  
  
Tomb robber, soul stealer, seer of the soul,  
  
Bakura prowled around the last bit of his latest tomb 'excavation'. A sack of precious gems, gold, and money were hanging from his leather belt. His reed sandals swished against the stone floor. He lifted the torch to see what warning was inscribed onto the stone walls. * Stupid people, if they built traps, why do they out loud tell robbers where and what they are? * Thought Bakura in disbelief, but then again, he always thought that and it was just pure luck that these people were dumb enough.  
  
A glint of gold caught his eye. * It must of fell out of my bag. * Thought Bakura in amusement, chocolate brown eyes narrowing with delight. He bent over to pick it up, but it was stuck to the floor in a small cranny in between two tiles. "Drat." muttered Bakura taking out his knife and working the coin out slowly.  
  
"Gotcha!" smirked Bakura holding the freed coin and tucking it safely back into the burlap sack. Suddenly the floor dropped away into darkness and Bakura fell with it, his white hair thrashing past his face.  
  
"By Raaaaaaa!" yelled Bakura as he plunged down.  
  
Judge of the Royal Court, Anubis' caller, judge of the soul  
  
Senui yawned as another stupid court session ended. He straightened his black turban and wiped a layer of sweat off his richly tanned face. Dust had settled on his black robes so he flapped them furiously to get them off. Why did he have to be so eager to pick this job? Why couldn't he have chosen something more interesting?  
  
Storming out of the courthouse with his black cape with a red underneath it fluttering in his hurry. As usual, people paid him the respect he deserved, with him being a judge of course. This was the only good deal. He laughed at the convicted man to himself. * Poor guy, stuck in jail for the next few years. Well at least I'm getting decently paid for this. *  
  
A thin, underfed, man came up to him with a gnarled wooden staff. Senui rolled his shadowy dark blue eyes and snatched his judge's staff away from the peasant. He muttered a curt thanks and flipped a small copper coin at the peasant's feet. Stupid beggars. He thought, something caught his eye. The royal guards were plastering up papyrus scrolls.  
  
* Probably another wanted man. * Snorted Senui, but he went to take a look anyway. Best to know who you are going to set a trail against. People backed away from the scrolls to let him through. Senui's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he read the formal hieroglyphic writing. They were never used unless something of extreme importance had emerged. He backed away slowly and tried rush to his home, but two pairs of the strong, rough, hands of the guards grabbed him. And he was dragged away.  
  
Healer, traveler of the mind,  
  
Ankhkare brushed away a few strands of his long yellow-green hair from his face and straightened up, looking at the setting sun. Then he turned and looked north-east and sighed. He had been an outcast and traveled to Egypt by accident. The Greeks had thought him a sorcerer with destructive powers and he had just only escaped during the night of his 'surprise' execution. In Egypt he belong now as a healer of body, soul, and mind.  
  
He felt a slight tug on the belt of his long green robes. Looking down, Ankhkare saw a small Egyptian boy, the one he had cured of the cough a few days ago, with a smile on his face. The boy grew a bit more nervous and handed the man a small purse that jangled with few coins. Ankhkare bent over and murmured a soothing thanks to the child and patted his head. As soon as the boy left, Ankhkare chuckled and returned back to his 'clinic' and home.  
  
A sudden gust of hot wind made the cube-like green hat fall off his head. Ankhkare tried to catch it but it alluded his grasp and tumbled along the dusty ground. Quickly he started chasing after it, a few teen boys laughed at seeing the healer in his state of distress, but remembering his unconditional kindness to them, they joined in on the chase, making it a game.  
  
The hat came to a stop at a big man's feet and he picked it up and glanced at Ankhkare blandly. "Excuse me," he stopped to look down at a scroll in his hands and squinted to look closer, "Ankhkare, but you are to come with us. Pharaoh's orders."  
  
Ankhkare was puzzled, what would the pharaoh want with him? The man was obviously one of the pharaoh's royal guard. Without waiting for Ankhkare's reply, the guard grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him away.  
  
Soothsayer, Seer of the Past, Reasons of the Present  
  
Isis rubbed her sweaty palms on the white cotton dress she had on as her blue eyes fluttered open. Her customer looked at her expectantly. "So, will my husband get better?" asked the woman wringing her hands worriedly.  
  
"He will become better in time, just keep on giving him the same medication and everything will be fine." assured Isis. The woman gave a squeal of delight and hugged Isis ecstatically and kissed her on the cheek before rushing out to tell her neighbors the good news.  
  
A soft smile highlighted Isis's tanned face. She stepped outside into the light and a sheen of sweat showed on her. Soothsaying really took a lot of her energy and Shadow Magic. Looking into the past was a lot easier because they had already happened.  
  
"So sis, looking into the future again?" asked a boy with jagged blonde hair standing in her doorway, his violet eyes shown with disgust.  
  
"Yes Marik," was Isis's simple reply.  
  
"You should quit it, knowing the future spoils all the fun in life. I like to see life try and surprise me." said Marik smugly. A sly look came on Isis's face.  
  
"What if I told you I was being courted by.Senui?" asked Isis.  
  
"Ra, he is?" yelled Marik grabbing onto a chair before he fell over.  
  
"See, there's a surprise you didn't count on little brother. I'd never even think of going with Senui, corrupt he is." laughed Isis, Marik glared at his sister for playing him so easily.  
  
"Isis, did you see the scrolls being posted up all around town? The pharaoh is." Marik was cut off by Isis's hand over his mouth.  
  
"Quiet, hurry, you have to hide!" hiss Isis pushing her brother into the house. She opened a closet and thrust him in, locking it from the inside.  
  
Right when she had gotten back to the hallway, two large figures were standing at the door. "We are looking for a member in this household that has Shadow Magic. We heard that there was a young man here that has strong powers." said one of them in a gruff voice.  
  
"You must of heard wrong. I am the only member of this household. But you are right about one thing. The member of this household does have strong Magic. I will go with you willingly." lied Isis coolly. The guards wouldn't have suspected a thing.  
  
Traveler, painter, Mind reader  
  
Navar fanned his broad-brimmed hat against his face. It was as hot as ever in Egypt. The natives looked at his long, straight, white hair curiously and his pale complexion. Maybe he was some relative to the unstoppable tomb robber? The man just regarded them with his lazy brown gaze.  
  
* Maybe I should travel a bit into town? Something tells me that I'll need to go there whether I like it or not. * Thought Navar walking idly into Cairo.  
  
* * * * to be continued . . . maybe * * *  
  
Okay, had to repost this cause I made a whole bunch of mistakes and didn't want people to get mad at me. So whadaya think? I had to put the little stars: * . Because the italics wouldn't work. How do you authors do those italic thingys? Please R+R. If you want to know more about Ankhkare and Senui read Indigo Tantarien's Three in One Combo. Thankyou! - Fire Pendant ^-^ 


	2. Explaining

The Legend of the Sennen Items  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! though I wished I did. Ankhkare (the spirit of the Ankh a.k.a. Key in the American version) and Senui (spirit of the Scales) also do not belong to me they are Indigo Tantarien's muses and she made them up for her story Three in One Combo. The spirit of the Eye and Rod are not mine either, she made them up too (cause supposedly there is no spirit in either one though the one in the Rod will be very familiar)  
  
Okay, this is not totally about the Sennen Items a.k.a. Millenium Items. It is about how there came to be spirits in them. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Okay, my newest fic. Enjoy, no yaois in this one either.  
  
Chapter 2: Explainations  
  
Bakura stumbled into town, there was a cut on his scratchy brown shirt and scrapes across his arms, legs, and face. * That is the last time that I fall for that 'Oh there is a coin stuck in the cracks. I'll take it out' false floor trick. Have to keep that in mind. * thought Bakura spitting disgustedly onto the road. A well was farther up on the road and he rushed toward it. Quickly he pulled up bucket of water, ignoring the pain of his rope burned hands and drank greedily from the bucket.  
  
He ended up pouring the rest over himself. Spying a clothes line that was hanging far to low, Bakura snatched a linen sheet off the line and tore it into long strips, winding them carefully around his hands like gloves.  
  
"So we finally found ya tomb robber." drawled a voice. Bakura spun around only to be shoved to the ground. A tall skinny guard with a mop of blonde hair on his head looked at him with hard brown eyes. "Yah don't know how hard we've been lookin' for yah."  
  
The guard next to him rolled his near-black eyes, "Come on Jou, we don't have all day. Just knock him out already so we can take him to the pharaoh." Bakura jumped back to his feet and punched at the guard that had just spoken. He managed to dodge it, but Bakura knocked the metal helmet off his head. It was already off kilter because of his hair that was somehow standing up like a spike.  
  
"Honda! Are you alright?" asked Jou, he turned to glare at Bakura and spun his spear deftly in his hands. Bakura took out his belt knife, but it was hopeless. Instead Bakura held out his hands as if giving up. Jounochi and Honda looked at each other and then at Bakura suspiciously. The thief laughed and let loose a barrage of negative energy at the guards, hoping to confuse them. But somehow Jounochi managed to snap out of the confusion and with a loud crack! He brought down the spear-butt on Bakura's back. The last thing he remembered was being kicked roughly and dragged onto his feet.  
  
High Priest, Mind Controller, Second strongest  
  
Seth paced the halls of the palace absent-mindedly. That plan of Yami's was daring and open. A bit too open for Seth's comfort. The pharaoh had sent guards out everywhere in Cairo with a list of people registered with Shadow Magic a few hours ago. A few of them have returned already. He glided silently through the halls of the palace, meeting the pharaoh's Duel Monsters here and there and greeted them with an aloof acknowledging nod.  
  
As he neared the room where the contestants were to be kept, he could hear cries of protests and shouting from both the guards and contestants; Seth found that rather strange, for they were to be treated fairly, after all, they had to be in top condition.  
  
He slammed the door open, the smell of sweat, dust, and some blood. There was at least thirty people gathered there already. Everyone grew quiet. Seth glared at the guards, "Did you not hear the pharaoh's direct orders?" he barked, "They are to be treated like royal guests, not like animals!" the guards cowered slightly.  
  
"Hey, Seth, get out of da way!" exclaimed Jounochi pushing the High Priest roughly aside. He and Honda came in with an unconscious young man with white unruly hair and pale skin. Seth's upper lip curled up in disgust, the tomb robber? Yami wanted him to participate?  
  
"Guards! All of you out! If you aren't out by the time I count to ten, then . . . Ra, you'd wish you were never born!" yelled Seth, he started counting, "One . . . two . . . three. . ." by four, nearly all the royal guard had pushed their way out. Seth had demonstrated his rein of command before and it wasn't a pleasant consequence.  
  
"Now, the reason why all of you are here today is that the pharaoh his holding a . . ." Seth was cut off again by the groaning of the tomb robber as he awoke and got up.  
  
Bakura looked around and blinked. What was he doing here? And with all these pathetic people? They were all as silent and statues and staring at someone in front of him. Holding back a growl of anger, he looked up only to find the High Priest looking down at him as if he were dirt. Bakura spat at the brunette man's feet.  
  
"Oh, so you're awake?" said the High Priest sarcastically, "Then you'll be in time to hear the reason that all of you are here. As I had said before, the pharaoh is holding a tournament to decide the seven people most powerful in Shadow Magic. The reason is not going to be declared until the tournament is over."  
  
* If I know the pharaoh, then it's nothing good. * snorted Bakura. There was murmuring inside the crowd and people shifted so they could see the High Priest better.  
  
"You will be led to the chambers prepared for you. The first round will start a week from today. I advise you to be ready because this will be an all out war. [1]" smirked Seth as he walked out of the musty room. Bakura resisted the urge to take away the Priest's soul and seal it into something that he could beat up. He pulled himself to his full height and glared at everyone that was looking at him.  
  
"Well, what are you all staring at! Look at something else!" he screamed.  
  
* He sure needs to go on anger management. * thought Senui folding his arms again trying to look unphased, but at the same time trying to blend in with the wall. He had headed some trials against that man and every time Senui convicted him as guilty. It was a good thing that he was in the back of the room or else . . .  
  
Bakura was standing in front of him with look of wrath on his face. Senui squeaked as the tomb robber grabbed a handful of his black robes and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"You again! Ra, we have a lot to talk about." said Bakura sweetly, but venom was dripping from every word coming out of his mouth. Senui stared in horror as an orb of Shadow Magic formed in Bakura's hand. "Here's something to pay you back judge."  
  
"Wait!" cried a desperate voice. A slim man in green robes, and yellow- green hair pushed Bakura, making the tomb robber's aim go off slightly so the destructive magic hit the stone wall, creating a smoldering crater.  
  
Ankhkare winced at the look the white-haired man was giving him. "Um, I'm sure you two can set aside your differences other than killing each other." said Ankhkare helpfully. Bakura muttered curses under his breath and was about to make another Shadow Ball in his hands when something stopped him. He muttered something about not being able to kill a healer and stomped away.  
  
"What were you doing! I had everything perfectly under control!" hissed the man with the black turban, he was straightening it out and trying to tuck some of his jagged black hair back under it while also trying to be mad and Ankhkare.  
  
"I was just trying to help." said Ankhkare softly, Senui looked even madder at that.  
  
"Well I don't need any help thank you. So go away!" muttered Senui and he melted away in the crowd.  
  
Isis looked around calmly at her surroundings. Unlike everyone else who were jabbering away about staying in the pharaoh's palace. She saw Ankhkare, he often passed her house everyday for his early morning walks. His yellow-green hair was stuck out like a sore thumb among all the native Egyptian people who had dark hair, not counting the tomb robber, and another man with white hair.  
  
Isis sighed. Her powers had told her that something like this was going to happen. She was shone brief flashes of the final seven. Pharaoh Yami and the High Priest Seth were definitely among them, but the rest were obscure and she couldn't remember.  
  
Navar was lounged across some barrels of wine. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and produced a small hip flask from his shoulder pack. Crouching down next to the barrels, he wriggled out the cork and the fermented red wine gurgled out. Quickly Navar stopped the flow of the wine as soon as the flask was full. He took his place back across the barrels and had a small sip of his prize.  
  
There was mild surprise as he watched the pale-haired boy started to pick a fight with an older man in black robes. He shifted his gaze to his hands and narrowed his eyes in concentration. All around his hand there started to appear a black energy, every now and then there was a small lightning bolt streaking through it. Navar smirked, this power had gotten him out of more than one jam before. He let go of his focus and took another satisfactory sip of wine.  
  
"Is everything ready?" asked Yami, he was lounging across the throne like an overlarge cat.  
  
"Going as planned." replied Seth.  
  
"Good, they should be going to their rooms by now." said Yami twirling a lock of his golden bangs.  
  
* Huh, finally my work is over for today. * sighed Seth as he retired to his chambers.  
  
"Hey! Seth, you're back!" cried a small boy with long, dark blue hair. With some mind controlling, Seth had found out that people thought that his brother's hair looked a lot like the tomb robber's and that was not a good thing for those certain people. Navy blue eyes looked up at Seth, "Is something wrong big brother?" he asked with his arms around his older brother.  
  
"Fine, just fine Mokuba. I just wanted to tell you. No matter what happens to me in the next following week. I want you to know that I am your brother and will always look after you. You hear me?" said Seth firmly, crouching down next to the child. Mokuba looked at him in a puzzled way.  
  
"What are you talking about big brother?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"It's alright. Just go and get some sleep." replied Seth in a gentler tone, he patted Mokuba on the back and pushed the boy out of his room and into his own. "Good night kid." Mokuba crawled under the covers and immediately fell asleep.  
  
Seth watched his brother, a rare true smile on his face. And he walked to his office to ponder more on this tournament and maybe get ready himself.  
  
* * * to be continued . . . * * *  
  
[1] quote taken from Yu-Gi-Oh! episode when Kaiba is announcing things over that HUGE blimp of his.  
  
Thank you for reviewing Rosz of Angel: I'm glad you like this fic. I'm still working on Dropped into Middle Earth, but it is taking some time. There's a little writer's block on that, but it's progressing.  
  
Indigo Tantarain: Oh, my gosh!!!! I'm glad you like it ^_^. I fixed Ankhkare's name in the first chappie. And can I use Ankhkare and Senui again in another fic? It's my Dropped into Middle Earth one.  
  
So whadaya all think? A nice sappy moment with Seth and his little brother Mokuba * sweet *. Tournament should be coming up soon, but I do need to cover the next week or so before it. Please R+R. (Oh my gosh, this sure is a lot shorter than most of my author's notes.) - Fire Pendant. 


	3. First Day in the Palace covering A, S, S...

The Legend of the Sennen Items  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! though I wished I did. Ankhkare (the spirit of the Ankh a.k.a. Key in the American version) and Senui (spirit of the Scales) also do not belong to me they are Indigo Tantarien's muses and she made them up for her story Three in One Combo. The spirit of the Eye and Rod are not mine either, she made them up too (cause supposedly there is no spirit in either one though the one in the Rod will be very familiar)  
  
Okay, this is not totally about the Sennen Items a.k.a. Millenium Items. It is about how there came to be spirits in them. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Okay, my newest fic. Enjoy, no yaois in this one either.  
  
Okay, people have been asking me who the heck Navar is. And for those of you that don't already know, he is the spirit of the Eye ( looks like Pegasus, but more evil and the whole nine yards). I'm also using Indigo Tantarain's idea for having spirits in all the Sennen Items okeday? Please I apologize if I'm doing Ankhkare and Senui totally out of character, I just hope they aren't too bad.  
  
Chapter 3: First Day in the Palace  
  
Ankhkare blinked groggily as he sat up. What was he doing in this big bed . . . and it had silk sheets! He flung off his covers and rushed to the window, his bare feet making no sound on the hard, smooth, marble floor.  
  
Outside, the city was bustling busily. Ankhkare remembered what had happened the day before. * I'm in the pharaoh's palace for some Strongest Shadow Magic User tournament. * he drilled himself. Ankhkare changed out of the nightclothes and into his regular green robes and combed out his hair before putting on his hat.  
  
Senui sat in the light of his window and meditated in the sun's rays. His black turban was set beside him showing his short, spiky black hair. He was getting to like this palace life so far. There was a knock on his door.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded sourly.  
  
"You should be more courteous to your pharaoh." replied a baritone outside the door. Senui scrambled to his feet and quickly wrapped his turban around his head. Meekly he opened the door.  
  
"Your greatness calls?" he muttered, his shadowy blue eyes lowered, "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Nothing, I just came around to see if all the contestants were doing well." said Yami, "With you participating in the tournament doesn't mean your job as the Royal Judge has been put off. You have another trial this afternoon." If Senui's calm mask had slipped (and it was starting to) then Yami would have seen the look of outrage and surprise on his face.  
  
But Senui just answered bitterly, "Yes pharaoh." Yami exited the room regally.  
  
* Oh! What a surprise, to spend the week as the Royal Court's own healer. Well I suppose it's better than doing nothing. * thought Ankhkare walking thoughtfully down the hall. Yami had told him the infirmaries were a left turn from his room, then a right, then another left . . . or was that a right? He was all confused, and all the people moving around so quickly wasn't helping either.  
  
The man in black robes and turban suddenly stormed by looking murderous. "By Thoth! I still have to do this boring job."  
  
Ankhkare called out to the man. "Um, excuse me judge-man, but I need to know where the infirmaries are can you . . ."  
  
"Look I don't have the time! The trial I'm heading is starting in a few hours and I need to prepare!" shouted the man, "And my name is Senui! Not the name of some. . . oh Ra forbid, an ugly Duel Monster!"  
  
* A judge doesn't need to prepare for a trial, he is just supposed to sit there and listen and keep order. Oh, yes and decide who is guilty. But that doesn't need preparing! * thought Ankhkare indignantly. He was so perplexed that he didn't notice someone crossing paths with him until they bumped.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please pardon my clumsiness." said Ankhkare the words tumbling out of his mouth quickly. He gulped as the tip of a sharp, silver sword rested on his collar, tickling his skin.  
  
"It's alright, I'm sure he didn't mean it. You can let him go." said a cheerful voice. The sword was removed and Ankhkare looked up. He saw a young boy, about the age of thirteen with long, jagged, dark bluish hair. Navy blue eyes looked at him expectantly. Next to him stood one of the pharaoh's personal guardians: the Elf Swordsman.  
  
The young boy helped Ankhkare onto his feet. "Hi, my name is Mokuba, you must be one of the contestants. That's Rayden, Yami's having him escort me everywhere because people have been trying to hurt me or kidnap me."  
  
"Oh," said Ankhkare, surprised at the trust the boy had to tell him such information, he regained his words and summed up a better reply, "Thank you Mokuba, I am Ankhkare. This is my first time in the palace and the pharaoh said I am to work in the infirmaries. Can you please tell my where they are?"  
  
"Sure! You're almost there too. Just a left at that black door and you'll see it. It takes up most of the palace wing anyway." replied Mokuba.  
  
"Thank you again Mokuba," smiled Ankhkare.  
  
"Oh, it's alright. Maybe I'll see you again sometime. See yah!" said Mokuba, he rushed down the hall and called to his escort, "Come on Ray! You're lagging behind again!" the Celtic Guardian had a shadow of a smile on his face and jogged up to the small boy.  
  
Ankhkare smiled softly as the small boy retreated with his escort. Quickly, he followed Mokuba's directions to the infirmaries.  
  
Bakura lay back in his bed, bored almost to death. Someone had bolted his door shut from the outside, and there was no way of getting out the window because it was only big enough for his head to fit through. * I have to find someway out of this. * thought Bakura jumping to his feet. A malicious smile crept over his face as an idea formed in his head.  
  
"Oh, my pet, it's time for you to out from your home." murmured Bakura as he pictured the Man-eater Bug in his head. A swirl of darkness emerged beside him out out crawled a giant insect. The dark swirl closed behind it. "Now, I have a job for you. Go and bust down that weak little door." The Man-eater Bug rose onto its hind legs and planted its forelimbs into the wooden door. As if ripping a piece of papyrus, the door was thrown off of its hinges. "Good job, that is all. Thank you." said Bakura, the Man- eater Bug growled and faded away.  
  
But the noise of the door being ripped away had caught the attention of some people. "Trying to escape aren't yah tomb robber. Da pharaoh want's you ta stay in yah room. And I'm here to enforce dat." drawled Jounochi. There was a team of guards behind him.  
  
Bakura made a dash for escape towards his left all the guards followed him, but that was only a feint. Right as the guards followed him, Bakura sprang back towards a different opening and ran down the hall. The guards yelped in surprise and the sound of their heavy footsteps indicated their chase.  
  
Bakura zigzagged down hallways trying to loose his pursuers. After a few moments, the sound of their shouting died away. He was in some extravagant halls. * And that means plenty of things to loot. * smirked Bakura.  
  
He sauntered to the closest door. Before he could even put a finger on the handle of the door, it whisked open. A man with long, straight white hair looked at him. "If you are even thinking to rob me Bakura, that's a bad idea from the start."  
  
* What! How did he know I was going to snitch a few things from his room. And how did he know my name? * exclaimed Bakura.  
  
"Well, that's one advantage of being able to read minds." smirked the stranger, "Now good day to you." The door slammed shut in the face of a shocked Bakura.  
  
Seth paced impatiently in his office. There was absolutely nothing to do . . . for once, and here he was having no clue of what to do. His blue robes rustled loudly as he strode to his brother's morning class. * Well, might as well pull Mokuba out for a bit. After all, it's not like I'm going to have a day off like this in the near future. * thought Seth.  
  
"Mokuba, pay attention. Your mind is wandering like a lost sheep! Now quit acting like those stupid slaves and do your lessons!" shouted a man exasperatedly inside a room. Seth's attention pricked a bit at the mention of his brother's name. Sure the boy was liable to drift a bit, but like this?  
  
A bald man jumped up in surprise as Seth swept into the room in his usual haughty manner, but to people who knew him well (and there are few who do), there was a air of worry around him when he saw Mokuba. The small boy's eyes were half closed and his face was flushed. His small body was slumped over as if dazed.  
  
Seth put a hand on Mokuba's forehead and pulled away quickly. The boy was burning hot! Immediately he turned on the teacher and started yelling, "You idiot! Couldn't you tell that he was sick? Get out of here right now before I decide to banish you to the Shadow Realm!" The scribe scurried out of the room wise enough not to look back. Mokuba groaned, coughed and muttered something.  
  
"Mokuba, talk to me." said Seth softly he looked around.  
  
The boy didn't respond. "Where is that monster! He was supposed to be following Mokuba and making sure he's alright!" hissed Seth to himself, "When I get my hands on that Celtic Guardian . . ."  
  
"It's not his fault big brother . . ." Mokuba paused to cough again Seth patted him on the back, Mokuba leaned back against the wooden chair, "The teacher told Ray to get out after he started asking if I should go see a healer. Teacher said it's only the heat and got mad at Ray. Please don't blame him." pleaded Mokuba in a weak and ragged voice and he started hacking. Seth picked his little brother up worriedly and rushed towards the infirmaries thinking of all the consequences that idiotic scribe would face and all the ways to start cursing if he found no healer at the infirmaries.  
  
Senui tapped his fingers idly across the smooth wood podium he was sitting in while fixing his murky blue eyes on the people in the court. The wood was very well polished. In the background he could barely hear the defendant telling his case. But to the man, he was listening to every word he was saying. Senui had much practice on this, it was easy to tune people out after you learned how. Besides he had already decided on who to convict. Who really cared?  
  
He slammed the gavel down on a stone slab on the podium. "I pronounce Tenept guilty and he shall have a sentence of three years in jail." Senui got up from the podium and swept out of the room. The pharaoh Yami was waiting for him outside.  
  
"You did a good job Senui, I'm impressed. You picked out the guilty one with ease." commended Yami.  
  
"Thank you pharaoh." said Senui in a sickly sweet voice he always reserved for the nobles. * It was nothing, of course I always know who's guilty and who's not. But you should know, never convict a rich man if you value your hide. * thought Senui as he watched Yami walking away.  
  
Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground by a tall man robed in blue. Senui raised an eyebrow as the High Priest rushed around the corner carrying a small child. * Ah, so Mokuba has been hurt. Everyone knows that the High Priest Seth never lets anyone harm his brother. I have to keep that in mind for future reference.* thought Senui picking himself off the ground with a sour look; only to be knocked over again by the tomb robber.  
  
Bakura grunted as he slammed against the wall on impact with someone. He opened one eye and saw that damn judge sitting dazed on the ground. Well, well, well life has never thrown a chance for revenge this great before. With no one here to see or hear.  
  
He knelt down and slapped Senui roughly. "Hey, you. It's me again. I never got to finish my meeting with you." lilted Bakura in a sing-song voice (A/N. It's kinda hard to imagine Bakura doing that in a sing-song voice, but stay with me here.).  
  
Senui opened his eyes and Bakura shivered slightly. He never got used to seeing that blank gaze from those murky pupil-less eyes. "Huh? What happened?" muttered Senui helplessly. Bakura slapped a hand against his forehead in frustration. The judge soon regained his wits.  
  
"You! Tomb robber, stay away from me!" demanded Senui straightening his turban. As soon as he was done he made a threatening stance. Bakura smirked and started summoning up all of his Shadow Magic, Senui did the same until the hall was laced with black energy and small silver lightening- bolts.  
  
"Bakura, Senui! Stop it you two! You are behaving like spoiled children! You two know that all revenge can be exerted during the tournament when you two. . . if you two battle." reprimanded Isis hitting both men on the head.  
  
The two men turned around at Isis looking at her murderously. Isis let out a sigh and grabbed Senui's arm and dragged him away from the tomb robber while scolding him thoroughly. Bakura chuckled to himself as the judge was pulled away. * When we do battle each other in the tournament, I will win.* thought Bakura walking down the hall, trying to find a vacant room for him to stay in.  
  
Ankhkare looked around curiously in the infirmaries, amazed at how many herbs there were and how much clean linen bandages stuffed the drawers. There were already made potions, balms, and medicines lining shelves.  
  
The beds were spaced evenly apart. Ankhkare had never seen such a big infirmary in all his life. It had always been just him, his patients, in his clinic/home. Everything was sterile too.  
  
"Where are the healers! Ra if I don't find you all in less than three seconds, I will go in there myself and drag you out!" shouted a ireful voice. Ankhkare rushed out of the infirmaries to find a tall brunette man in the formal blue robes of a High Priest and a crown-like hat. In his arms was the small boy that had directed Ankhkare to the infirmaries earlier that day . . . Mokuba.  
  
"Umm, Ankhkare at your service." said the healer nervously. Icy blue eyes looked at him coldly.  
  
"Are you the only healer here?" demanded the High Priest.  
  
"Yes sir." answered Ankhkare with his eyes downcast.  
  
"Then I want you to figure out what is wrong with Mokuba. He has been going on with a temperature and his very delusional." barked the High Priest.  
  
Ankhkare carefully took Mokuba out of the High Priest's arms and set him on a bed. He felt the boy's forehead and probed him with his healing magic. With a sigh, Ankhkare turned around to face the High Priest.  
  
"Well?" shouted the man.  
  
Ankhkare chewed his lip nervously and said, "I'm afraid to say that."  
  
* * * * to be continued . . . maybe* * *  
  
Oh! I ended it right there? Cliffhanger, I think, I've always wanted to try one. Guess what happened to Mokuba (Well that's obvious)? Sorry it took so long to update. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Meet my newest muse! His name is Sabrion, he is an elf with long dark hair like Elrond, kinda pale. Good with the sword and knives (hint, hint, hint, knudge, nudge, nudge). He's really really nice! Gives me great ideas for storylines.  
  
Sabrion: Um, hello.  
  
He's kinda shy so give him some room to breathe. 


	4. Change of Mind

The Legend of the Sennen Items  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! though I wished I did. Ankhkare (the spirit of the Ankh a.k.a. Key in the American version) and Senui (spirit of the Scales) also do not belong to me they are Indigo Tantarien's muses and she made them up for her story Three in One Combo. The spirit of the Eye and Rod are not mine either, she made them up too (cause supposedly there is no spirit in either one though the one in the Rod will be very familiar)  
  
Okay, this is not totally about the Sennen Items a.k.a. Millenium Items. It is about how there came to be spirits in them. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Okay, my newest fic. Enjoy, no yaois in this one either.  
  
This chapter contains some Ankhkare badmouthing by Seth, so please I beg your forgiveness in advance.  
  
Sabrion: As she's said before on top of the page, she doesn't own Ankhkare or Senui, or Seth, or Navar (though she gave the guy a new name I think) and she still sticks to it.  
  
Chapter 4: Change of Mind  
  
The healer was hesitating, damn him! Why wouldn't he talk? Stupid green- haired freak! "Tell me already, or do you not know?" shouted Seth. The healer visibly flinched at his outburst and took in another breath.  
  
"I'm not sure of what is plaguing the young master. He does have a temperature, and a tendency to cough. But it isn't fever though it seems like it. His heart rate is growing weaker and his mental state of mind is slipping away." replied the healer.  
  
"Can you do anything? You are supposed to be a healer, not some imbecile who sits there and tells me what he thinks is wrong! Help him!" yelled Seth lifting the healer off the ground by the front of his robes.  
  
"There is something I can do, but I'm not sure whether or not is guardian will allow it." said the healer trying not to look Seth in the eye.  
  
"What is it?" asked Seth icily.  
Bakura slunk through the gardens of the pharaoh's palace. He was the King of Thieves, Bandit King. None of these stupid people could stand up to HIM in a Shadow Game. He had to find a way out of this palace and get back to his hideout. The stupid dog Jounochi was still searching for him.  
  
* Aha! There's my means of escape. Stupid pharaoh can't keep me here for long! * thought Bakura as he spotted a small gate covered in vines, forgotten most likely. He turned the handle of the door, but it was locked. No problem, he wasn't called the King of Thieves for nothing. Out of his pocket he pulled out ring of hand-made picks. Nearly all doors had their keyholes molded the same in the old times. He poked a thin pick that fitted the description of the lock and turned.  
  
The lock turned with a bit of reluctance and the door creaked open with a metallic sound. Bakura could hear the city bustle nearby. Very pleased with his work, he walked out, not forgetting to remember where this door was, looting the palace would be very easy from now on. Before he could even go a few steps, he saw a young man about his age creeping around the palace as if searching for a way in. He had jagged blonde hair and narrowed violet eyes. His skin was richly tanned like nearly all the citizens of Egypt.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the man.  
  
"Tell me who you are first and then I'll answer." replied Bakura.  
  
The blonde studied him for a moment, "You don't look like a palace guard, so I'll tell you. I am Marik Ishtal. I am in search of my sister Isis who has been taken by the pharaoh's own personal guard about yesterday in midday. She has long black hair and blue eyes, you look like you've just come out of the palace, have you seen a woman of such a description?"  
  
"Then I suppose that you have found the right place and person. I have seen a woman that sounds like the person you describe. I might be able to help you. I am Bakura, the King of Thieves. By the look, you seem worthy a thief as well." smirked Bakura.  
  
"If you help me get my sister back, I can tell you where the Sennen Items are. There have been tales told that the King of Thieves was looking for where they were hidden after finishing." said Marik, "I heard you marched up in front of the whole court with Pharaoh Yami's father a few days after his burial and desecrated the mummy swearing to find the Items his father had started making."  
  
"That is true, the poor man couldn't even finish his job which he in the end; left in his pathetic son's hands." said Bakura, "Well then, I think we've struck up a mighty deal. I agree."  
The high priest was glaring at him furiously, Ankhkare looked at Mokuba and remembered how nicely the boy had offered to help him and how open he was. "The situation isn't normal. It isn't a matter of infection, there is something wrong with his mind."  
  
"Are you saying Mokuba isn't sane?" demanded the high priest.  
  
"No! I'm saying the problem that is ailing him is that of the mind. Certainly something that isn't natural." said Ankhkare, "I'll need to go through his mind and see the problem up close."  
  
"Then do what you think is necessary." snapped the high priest, "But if you hurt Mokuba in any way you will find a very painful end, I swear that to the great Ra himself and will carry that threat until my soul goes to Osiris."  
  
Ankhkare nodded and the high priest let go his robes, he sat himself next to Mokuba and cleared his mind of any thoughts and focused his energies. It was as if a key were unlocking the youth's mind for him. Ankhkare's mind stepped inside.  
  
Mokuba's mind was weakened and everywhere was dark. Ankhkare saw a door and opened it. It was the mind chamber of Mokuba, Ankhkare could feel the presence of the innocent boy. Toys littered the area, but there were also scholar's books and papyrus scrolls on a student's wooden desk. The boy was no where to be seen. Where was he?  
  
Walking into a connected room, Ankhkare started combing the halls of the boy's mind. There, in the middle, the largest chamber was Mokuba. He was sprawled on the floor pale and unmoving. Ankhkare rushed towards him and lifted him up. He was limp and in an even worse shape than he was physically. Ankhkare noticed fine pulsing lines connecting to the boy's body and trailing off somewhere else, he followed the veins up to a great glowing mass in another room.  
  
That room reeked of death and corrosion. The thing in the middle looked like a giant leech. Ankhkare realized what was happening. That something was draining away Mokuba's life force! But how to stop it? He faintly remembered something from the ancient scrolls that to stop such a thing it would have to absorb all the life force it could hold, but that would drain Mokuba, killing the boy. But if it got too much.There was only one thing he could do to save the boy.  
  
Ankhkare reached to the leech-like thing. The pulsing veins that connected to Mokuba were severed as the mass sensed something of even more full of energy. Ankhkare cried out in pain as the sharp beginnings of the veins began to bury themselves into his arm. He felt his energy ebbing away and blacked out.  
Seth muttered under his breath. What was that Ra forsaken healer doing? He had been in there for nearly half an hour! "Big brother?" rasped a small voice. Seth looked up and saw Mokuba open his eyes. His brother was still pale, but awake.  
  
"You're alright." sighed Seth hugging this brother tightly.  
  
"What happened to Ankhkare?" asked Mokuba worriedly seeing the man slumped over the bed, "I remember seeing him just before I woke up, but that's impossible!" His brother was growing more active by the second and his cheeks began to take on that normal rosy blush again. But the healer in contrast was getting to be as pale as Mokuba had been moments before.  
  
"I don't know Mokuba, I don't know. But I thank him for saving you from whatever it was that was ailing you." murmured Seth.  
  
"Awww, big brother that's nice. I've never heard you say it to anyone else before. Looks like someone had a change of mind." smiled Mokuba climbing out of the bed, "Let's get Ankhkare some rest, here help me push him onto the bed."  
  
"Pushing is for pipsqueaks like you Mokuba," teased Seth gently, he lifted Ankhkare instead, Mokuba pouted (A/N, that would be so cute! NO YAOIS). "Thank you . . . Ankhkare, I owe you a lot for today."  
Senui paced in his chambers fingering the money he had gotten from his prevoius case. There would be another one in an hour. It hurt him inside to convict innocent people, though he would never admit it to anyone else. Somehow he could tell who was innocent and who was guilty. Maybe he should put that to some use for once.  
  
"Yes, that it." muttered Senui, he wouldn't take bribes anymore like all the other judges. He would be fair when judging and Anubis take him to Hell if he didn't.  
"Come with me into the palace, it's loosely guarded when you're inside. But be careful, there are some guards after me so try to be silent." warned Bakura walking back to the door, he opened it easily, Marik looked at him in awe.  
  
"I'm coming for you sister. Don't worry, the pharaoh isn't getting away with kidnapping you like that." muttered Marik under his breath, his hands started performing intricate signs, perhaps he should lie low for a while, invisibility isn't too hard, once you get the hang of it.  
  
* Watch out Yami, I'm fulfilling my promise to you. With Marik on my side and with MY cunning mind; I WILL get all of the Millenium Items if it's the last thing I do! * thought Bakura with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
* * * * to be continued * * *  
  
Sorry I took so long to update! I was grounded off the computer because I forgot to turn off the Internet connection all night! But I was able to go on at school! Only bad thing was I couldn't update at school. * swears loudly then smiles* Evil school computers!  
  
Yah like my muse? He's a Noldor elf, dark hair, pale complexion, silver eyes, and good with the sword. Very, very polite, almost too polite.  
  
Okay, lame chapter I know. And short as usual. But I hope I gotten things accurate for Senui and Ankhkare. So Ankhkare's sorta dying, Mokuba's better, Seth's a bit nicer, and Senui has decided to play fair. Bakura has also made a deal with Marik. You know history tends to repeat itself, so later on you know Bakura makes a deal of great similarity with Malik as he did in Ancient Egypt. Flames will the used to kindle the Ritual Fire for later use. 


	5. Preparations

The Legend of the Sennen Items  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! though I wished I did. Ankhkare (the spirit of the Ankh a.k.a. Key in the American version) and Senui (spirit of the Scales) also do not belong to me they are Indigo Tantarien's muses and she made them up for her story Three in One Combo. The spirit of the Eye and Rod are not mine either, she made them up too (cause supposedly there is no spirit in either one though the one in the Rod will be very familiar)  
  
Okay, this is not totally about the Sennen Items a.k.a. Millenium Items. It is about how there came to be spirits in them. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Okay, my newest fic. Enjoy, no yaois in this one either.  
  
The Legend of the Sennen Items  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! though I wished I did. Ankhkare (the spirit of the Ankh a.k.a. Key in the American version) and Senui (spirit of the Scales) also do not belong to me they are Indigo Tantarien's muses and she made them up for her story Three in One Combo. The spirit of the Eye and Rod are not mine either, she made them up too (cause supposedly there is no spirit in either one though the one in the Rod will be very familiar)  
  
Okay, this is not totally about the Sennen Items a.k.a. Millenium Items. It is about how there came to be spirits in them. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Okay, my newest fic. Enjoy, no yaois in this one either.  
  
Sorry I took so long. I had to write a research thesis paper for class (Language Arts to be exact). Guess what my subject was? Ancient Egypt! Gosh, am I too obsessed?  
  
Sabrion: Yes I think you are.  
  
F.P: oh whatever. People! If you are an author can you please write some Rishid stories, I only saw fourteen fics about this great guy!  
  
Sabrion: Rishid is her newest Yu-Gi-Oh! character obsession. First and still Shadi, then Malik or Marik, now Rishid. Oh dear, who's next?  
  
Chapter 5: Preparations  
  
Isis stood motionless in an empty room breathing steadily in and out. Darkness slowly began to surround her, when the room was almost engulfed with the Shadow Realm, Isis let go of her focus and the darkness started to recede.  
  
Her arms came in front of her, outstretched and her hands opened. Isis refocused herself and focused her control of the Shadow Magic she had inherited from her lineage of guardians.  
  
"Nice sister, but don't you think you can do any other type of attack? What about your defense?" drawled a familiar voice from the doorway. Isis turned around and gasped.  
  
"Marik!" she ran to her brother and hugged him furiously, the young man was too surprised by this reaction that he couldn't do anything for a few seconds, "How did you get in here? The pharaoh's guards might have caught you. Hasn't father taught you anything about safety?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I. . . found my own way in." lied Marik expertly, "I'll have to go know. Remember what I said sister."  
  
Marik disappeared like a mirage and Isis soon began to wonder whether or not that was just a figment of her imagination or not. Please let her brother be safe! If the pharaoh found him, and he won the tournament as one of the last seven. He would live in misery and slowly start tormenting anyone who became the chosen one for his item. Isis gritted her teeth defiantly and started weaving a spell of her own around her brother shielding him further. Now it was just up to his common sense to keep him safe.  
  
Yami walked around the smithy admiring the work that his father had started. After all these years, at last the Sennen Items were completed. His father would have been proud. The golden Items glistened in the rays of the sun and there was an aura of mysteriousness around them: the puzzle, the rod, the ring, the tauk, eye, scales, and ankh.  
  
He picked up the puzzle, this would be the one he would inhabit. Yami let out a breath that he didn't know he had held in. Six more people destined to be sacrificed to complete these Items. He already knew clearly who they would be; their power radiated far more than the other ones he had summoned as well. And of course he had to have a well thought out reason to imprison them, he would have to work on that part for a while.  
  
The young pharaoh picked his way out of the smithy. People bowed meekly to him as he swept through the halls of his palace. There was supposed to be an empty room around here somewhere. After all, just because he was the greatest Shadow Magic Wielder in all of Egypt didn't mean he didn't have to practice for the tournament at all.  
  
Navar clucked his tongue distastefully at his accomplishment. Only three figurines destroyed in one blow? He would have to do better than that if he were to claim the title of most powerful Shadow Magic Wielder from the pharaoh. That little boy didn't know what he was up against.  
  
The foreigner shook his head and left the room. The royal judge passed him in a huff and occupied the practice room he had just left. Navar stopped him just before the door closed. "So, are you planning to be in the top seven Senui?" asked Navar.  
  
"Even though I don't give a care about this stupid tournament, yes, I do plan to be up there on the top." snorted Senui slamming the door in Navar's face.  
  
Navar chuckled at Senui. He was a poor excuse for a mage; Navar remembered when he had saw Senui as a young man in mage-school. He had ended up dropping out after a few weeks. A smirk was painted across Navar's features as he sauntered away.  
  
Ankhkare twitched and got up. A small spasm of pain went through him, but it was very dull. He looked around and saw that he was still in Mokuba's mind. All that was left of the life leech were small dead pieces. Ankhkare focused some of his Shadow Magic and one by one incinerated each bit so it would never come back. He felt faint again and wandered out of that room.  
  
As quickly as he could, he stumbled down the hallway of Mokuba's mind. In the main room, there was the small boy, fast asleep and curled up in a fetal position. Ankhkare tip-toed the best he could out of Mokuba's mind.  
  
He could feel himself returning to his body. Ankhkare blinked and sat up now back in his physical form. A groggy feeling started creeping through him. After all, he had just recovered from getting nearly half his life force being drained away and then using his Shadow Magic to get out of the boy's mind and destroying the leech. But who had put that leech there?  
  
Marik growled furiously when he felt the life leech he had planted in the pharaoh destroyed. Who could have healed him? It was nearly impossible! At that moment, Marik saw Yami walk down the hall as energetic as ever. The young man paled, had he missed his target somehow? * Great, I hope whoever I got by accident is okay. To bad it missed though. * thought Marik he cursed at himself for his clumsiness to do such a thing and then cursed the pharaoh, it was his fault anyway. He had cast that thing nearly a week ago, when his sister was first captured and dragged here for that damned tournament. The pharaoh was up to something, and that something was definitely not good.  
  
Ra had better keep Isis safe. He couldn't cast another hex, there were too many people around in the palace to insure that he would get the right person. He didn't want anyone that was innocent of the crime to be hurt in any way.  
  
Jounochi wandered around the halls of the palace with a squad of his men. Where in Egypt had that tomb robber run off to? Honda had started a search party outside the palace and so far no luck at all. Yami wasn't going to be too happy about this. But then again, he didn't have to know until the tournament came. Until then, they had to keep searching for him.  
  
How hard could it be to find a person with white hair and with the palest skin in all of Egypt?  
  
Bakura cackled as Jounochi and his squadron of guards passed his hiding place. He removed himself from behind a statue of Horus and sprinted down the hallway. Guards were always so dense. You could never find a smart one. Never.  
  
Now to find the Sennen Items. Marik had told him they were hidden in the forges of the palace. That would mean they were somewhere outside and near the river Nile if he knew anything about smithies.  
  
Quickly, he stalked down to the Nile. * Thank you Ra, I have just struck gold. * thought Bakura as he entered a large building. Sitting, right there for all eyes to see was the Sennen Items, spread out on a table. Bakura stood there savoring this moment of victory.  
  
Slowly he started to walk to the table and reached out to the table. He had almost grabbed the ring when figures sprang out from the shadows and grabbed him. "We found you Bakura. If you weren't supposed to be treated with the utmost care I would have you whipped and then locked in the dungeons." growled Honda.  
  
"Good thinkin Honda. That was a great plan ta nab him while he was tryin to steal the Items." congratulated Jounochi.  
  
Okay, maybe the guards were a bit smarter than Bakura had given them credit to. He wasn't expecting this ambush. Damn it.  
  
Bakura was roughly dragged off and locked in an empty practice room. He had been so close to achieving his goal! Why did he have to be so stupid? In anger, he hurled a ball of magic at the wall. A big smoking crater appeared in the stone walls. He smirked and held up his hand and threw another ball of magic grew in his hands. Stupid Guards.  
  
* * * to be continued * * *  
  
Okay, so I didn't kill Ankhkare. I couldn't! He's like one of the main characters and one of my personal favorites! Whadayah think? Am I making the guards TOO stupid? I think they're kinda smart actually. I mean ambushing Bakura like that? Or was Bakura just being stupid then instead of them? Alright whatever. If you STILL don't know who Ankhkare and Senui are or want to find out more about them. Read Indigo Tantarain's Three in One Combo. It's on my fav. Stories list okay?  
  
Any comments, suggestions, questions? I'll try to answer questions and do suggestions. Flames will be used to build up the ritual fires. - Fire Pendant ^_^ 


	6. Round One pt1

The Legend of the Sennen Items  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! though I wished I did. Ankhkare (the spirit of the Ankh a.k.a. Key in the American version) and Senui (spirit of the Scales) also do not belong to me they are Indigo Tantarien's muses and she made them up for her story Three in One Combo. The spirit of the Eye and Rod are not mine either, she made them up too (cause supposedly there is no spirit in either one though the one in the Rod will be very familiar)  
  
Okay, this is not totally about the Sennen Items a.k.a. Millenium Items. It is about how there came to be spirits in them. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Okay, my newest fic. Enjoy, no yaois in this one either.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update! I was finishing my Rishid fic that I just posted up today or was that yesterday? But anyways go Rishid! So here starts the tournament of the Shadow Magic thing. Shouldn't I call it something better?  
  
Chapter 6: The First Round  
  
The weekend had passed quickly, almost too quickly. Bakura had escaped again and hadn't been found anywhere. Ankhkare was soon up and about hurrying around trying to prepare for the tournament. Everyone else seemed aloof and quiet.  
  
Isis wrung her hands worriedly as all the contestants were escorted to a stadium-like structure. They were told to stay inside a large airy room right next to their entrance to the chosen battlegrounds. * May the goddess Isis whom I am named after protect me. * prayed Isis bowing her head.  
  
Quiet settled throughout the room as the pharaoh stepped into the middle of the arena. "My people! Today is a day unlike any other. Long has people of great power resided among us and now, finally it is the time to decide the seven most powerful! The winners will be in charge of the Sennen Items my great father had made." cried the pharaoh. There was a great wave of cheers from the Egyptians seated in the crowd.  
  
"Remember, all the people who possess the gift of wielding the great Shadow Magic are participating. Even our convicts and thieves." announced Yami, though he spat out the last sentence acidly and with a bit of regret. "The first round will proceed! Tenept will be against Isis."  
  
Guards came up and escorted Isis to one end of the arena. There she was left. Across from her, a hundred yards or so away was Tenept. A young man about her age with short black hair. He looked at her and sneered. "Woman! You are no match for me!" cried Tenept, "Hear me all those condemned and in this tournament. The pharaoh has promised to free the men from his dungeons if he does win this tournament. And I'm planning to be the one!" There was some booing from inside the waiting room and Tenept spat on the ground.  
  
"Let the match begin!" shouted Seth, the High Priest who was standing below the podium where the pharaoh sat.  
  
Tenept immediately started hurling handfuls of the black magic at her. Isis brought up a shield around herself and deflected the blows. The man started running closer to her to get in closer range. At that moment she began chanting and held out her hands.  
  
Marik gasped as his sister released a column of Shadow Magic at the unfortunate man. It hit him squarely and he screamed and withered on the ground. Healers that had just now come back to the palace from a battle that had been going on earlier that week hustled Tenept onto a stretcher and rushed him away. The crowd cheered enthusiastically. Marik was sitting among the crowd, blending in perfectly. There was no need for his invisibility spell now. Pharaoh Yami looked around calmly, Marik could have sworn that the pharaoh had looked in his direction and saw a flash of a smirk on his face. But that couldn't be right, Yami had no chance of noticing him. Maybe it was somebody else?  
  
"Tenept has been disqualified. Now is the match between Ankhkare and Cain." shouted Yami.  
  
Ankhkare's jaw dropped in surprise. Out of all the times he could go, it was now? Guards grabbed his arms and pulled him out to the arena. Isis passed him and gave him a reassuring smile. He was placed near at the end of the field that was closest to the pharaoh. Two of the pharaoh's own guard was just a few feet away from him. The Elf Swordsman looked at him and whispered something to the Black Magician that was beside him and cocked his head towards Ankhkare. The indigo-haired mage gave him a shadow of a smile and turned back to guarding the pharaoh. Then there was Seth, the High Priest looked at Ankhkare and nodded approvingly. Well, at least he had a bit of support.  
  
Cain was glaring at him from down the field. "Let's start already!" shouted the man impatiently. He was probably another convict eager to get out of jail. The pharaoh rolled his eyes and waved his hand to signal the beginning of the match.  
  
"Hey you girl." taunted Cain as he started to swagger up to Ankhkare. * Oh my, he thinks I'm female? * thought Ankhkare. Cain was coming closer and closer, Ankhkare started chewing his lip again; a nervous habit he picked up out of nowhere a few years ago. He had never used his magic to fight before. But then again, he did, why else had his own kin rejected him? He had killed a man trying to beat him up, but it was all an accident!  
  
"Are you going to do anything or are going to just stand?" asked a voice just a foot away from him. Ankhkare opened his eyes and saw that Cain had his arm pulled back and was ready to punch him. Out of pure instinct, Ankhkare put up his hands to protect himself, but large black sparks exploded out of his opened palms and showered onto the man. Cain yelled and backed up. Ankhkare started in surprise and lowered his hands. Cain looked at him murderously and took in a deep breath as if ready to shout. But when his mouth opened out came a black beam.  
  
Ankhkare dropped to the ground to avoid the attack, it ended up heading towards the Black Magician instead. The mage looked at it casually as it headed towards him and brought up his staff and spun it rapidly. The beam met the reeling staff and was negated easily. There was a brief pause after that but the match quickly resumed.  
  
Cain kept on letting his big beams of Shadow Magic through his mouth and Ankhkare was kept to the defensive. * Hmmm, if he keeps this up the only thing that he is protecting his front. He's kept his back open for an attack. * pondered Ankhkare * But the only problem is, how do I get behind him quick enough? * Ankhkare blanched at a sudden idea but it was his only chance. He hoped he could get this right, he hadn't done it for quite some time. And it might be hard in these robes but . . . whatever.  
  
Backing up, Ankhkare bunched himself up and began sprinting quickly towards Cain. The man looked shocked at this sudden rah move, "Bring it on girlie!" he shouted. Ankhkare quickly jumped up and started did a handspring. * Oh, by Ra I hope I do this right! * hoped Ankhkare. He sailed over Cain, the man was too stunned to react quick enough. Ankhkare brought up his hands and tried to do what he had done before. But this time nothing happened. He concentrated harder. Cain turned around and laughed. "Nothing's happening. What are you going to do about it wench?"  
  
Anger that Ankhkare didn't know that existed in him bubbled up; anger from the betrayal of his own people, anger of being dragged away like this, and anger at this stupid Ra forsaken man! A giant spark-like thing that was about the size of the pharaoh's head, hair and all exploded out of his hands and smashed into Cain's head. The man toppled over with a big thump, in an unconscious heap.  
  
Ankhkare stepped up to Cain and kicked him roughly. "And I am NOT a girl!" he spat before realizing what he was doing. Feeling a lot better, Ankhkare walked away to the waiting room. There was silence from the crowd, just as he was about to enter the waiting room. They burst into wild applause and cheering. Someone clapped him on the back as he entered the room. "Nice work healer, I didn't think you had it in you." complemented a strange white-haired man, what was his name again? Oh yes, Navar.  
  
"Why thank you." said Ankhkare blushing slightly.  
  
"Hmm, that healer seems very familiar." muttered Bakura, he had come along with all the contestants unnoticed, which was a good thing. Last time when he had seen Jounouchi, the guard looked absolutely malicious. He drifted back into his thoughts and a face floated into his mind.  
  
~ Don't worry young man, you'll be fine. You look very beat up. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. ~ said its voice. It was the voice of the healer and that was the healer's face! Bakura remember, his first tomb robbing expedition, how he had failed miserably. The black world that he found out in his unconsciousness that was soon to be his own soul room. Yes, that was it!  
  
"The third match will proceed with Bakura and Mateye." said Yami.  
  
"I guess that's my call." lilted Bakura stepping out of the Shadows.  
  
* * * to be continued . . . maybe ( I do like writing that! ^-^) * * *  
  
So, what do you think? Go Ankhkare! Give that guy what he deserves! Isis and Ankhkare kicked butt didn't they? Whoooyah! I'm really happy. Help me with some names here for other contestants. How bout if you want to suggest a contestant fill out this form, mind you, you know they will be have to be beaten by Navar, Yami, or Seth:  
  
Name:  
  
Age (approximately):  
  
How do they despell their shadow magic?:  
  
Physical Description:  
  
Convict or no convict?:  
  
First come first serve (sorry!!!!!) will get it! Sorry, but I'm only doing round one. Then the finals. It will take too long to do everything. Remember there were DOZENS of contestants in that room! Okay, tell me what you think! 


	7. Round One pt 2

The Legend of the Sennen Items  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! though I wished I did. Ankhkare (the spirit of the Ankh a.k.a. Key in the American version) and Senui (spirit of the Scales) also do not belong to me they are Indigo Tantarien's muses and she made them up for her story Three in One Combo. The spirit of the Eye and Rod are not mine either, she made them up too (cause supposedly there is no spirit in either one though the one in the Rod will be very familiar)  
  
Okay, this is not totally about the Sennen Items a.k.a. Millenium Items. It is about how there came to be spirits in them. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Okay, my newest fic. Enjoy, no yaois in this one either.  
  
So, I've posted up my newest chappie for this fic. I hope you like it. It digresses further into the first round of the tournament. This chapter's matches are Bakura vs. Mateye, and Navar vs. Seno; who is Kurai chan and Yami Kurai's muse. I think he's a cool character!  
  
Friday, May 30, 2003. ONE MORE DAY OF SCHOOL, AND THAT'S ONLY FOR TWO HOURS!  
  
Chapter 7: Bakura and Navar Matches  
  
Bakura walked out into the arena with a confident smirk on his face, he had a perfect plan already. At the other end, there was a sailor, Mateye. He wore an eye-patch over his left eye and had a thin brown mustache, a piece of red cloth was tied tightly around his head. "Aye, I suppose this is going to be my opponent?" leered Mateye, he looked closer at Bakura taking in the long jagged white hair and a scar that ran down his left cheek. Mateye backed up in horror, "The Thief King? I've got to go against him?" wailed the sailor. Bakura narrowed his eyes. He was looking forward for some actual competition.  
  
"Hurry up and let's start the match." hissed Bakura.  
  
"Begin!" shouted Seth.  
  
Bakura ran towards the unfortunate sailor with a wicked grin on his face. His hands were already filled with explosive, condensed Shadow Magic. The orbs flew out of his hands, Mateye gave a yelp and dodged the blows. A snarl appeared on Bakura's face. But then an even better idea came to him.  
  
"Diabaundo, my kaa I call to you!" shouted Bakura, a black aura surrounded him and a large winged snake (A/N. Did I get that right? Or was the other kaa that Bakura had the Diabaundo?) appeared hissing and twisting in the air. "After all, this is a Shadow Game isn't it? And what is a Shadow Game without your kaa?" laughed Bakura.  
  
Marik leaned out of his seat as the great snake flew past the stands. Everyone else shied and screamed in horror. "Cool." said Marik watched the snake coil itself contently above Bakura. The opponent Bakura was against, Mateye, yes that was his name was screaming pitifully in its clutches.  
  
Bakura looked up at the doomed sailor. * Hmm, should I kill him? Maybe that would make my next opponents fear me. Things will be much easier then. But then again killing him, one measly human with Diabaundo's great power is a waste. Best save that for 'prince-sama' over there when I verse him. * thought Bakura. "Diabaundo, drop him!" ordered Bakura. The great snake loosened its coils and the man fell to the ground with a raw thud. He was unconscious, but not really hurt.  
  
"Bakura is the victor." spat Seth contemptuously. Bakura smirked at the High Priest and sauntered away. His kaa moving gracefully through the air above him until it disappeared back into the Shadow Realm.  
  
"The next contestant is Navar and Seno!" shouted Seth. Navar sauntered out to the arena calm and very confident.  
  
"Who is this Seno?" smiled Navar, "Another little boy due for a beating?" His smile turned into a wide grin when he saw his opponent. It was a boy in his late teens, about seventeen if Navar could put it on the spot exactly, one of the natives to Egypt by the looks of his black hair and dark eyes. He was a little tall for his age and fairly slim, and was holding a nice looking scythe by his side; weapon or no weapon he was just another easily intimidated little boy.  
  
Seno narrowed his eyes at the foreigner. He had seen him sometimes wandering about the streets of Cairo. He gripped his double-bladed, onyx scythe tightly. This man was overconfident, too overconfident; a fault that he had learned to overcome in his profession as an assassin.  
  
~ So my little enemy is an assassin. A job I hardly think would suit such a young man. ~ said a voice in his head.  
  
* What? Who is this? * demanded Seno shifting his eyes around looking for the source of this projected voice inside his mind.  
  
~ Oh, you know who I am. I am your opponent. As you had said yourself you have seen me, and I have seen you. Does that make us on even grounds? ~ asked Navar.  
  
Seno gritted his teeth, * We are to fight an honorable Shadow Game. So get out of my head! *  
  
~ Young people are so interesting to watch these days. No, I will not get out of your head. This is a Shadow Game and this is the special ability my magic gives me. So it is considered part of the game. ~ lilted Navar.  
  
That man! If he stayed inside his head, he would know every move he was going to make. So he had to let go of his carefully thought out plans. It was freestyle from here on out. Seno lifted his scythe, he had to be careful in this match. If a person had weapons they were not permitted to touch the other player. So if Navar managed to even brush against his scythe, Seno would be disqualified. And he wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
"Let the match begin!" shouted Seth.  
  
Navar grinned confidently at Seno and ran towards him, his hands glowing with the pulsing energy of Shadow Magic around them. It was like gel in his hands. Suddenly they sprung into black fire and Navar flung them at Seno quickly.  
  
Seno brought up his scythe and deflected the shots, one of them managed to brush past part of his hand so two of his fingers were burned. He ignored the pain and spun his scythe rapidly creating a black whirl, from that whirl there came a twisting ring of Shadow Magic. Navar backed up and tried to get away from the blast but failed. It hit him full force. Seno looked at the foreigner to see if he had been defeated. But Navar stood back up, grimacing in pain, but still with some fight in him.  
  
So he had to finish him off. That would be well enough. Seno brought up his scythe and slashed through the air. The two onyx blades glowed and two outbursts of Shadow Magic hurtled through the air in the shape of the blades towards Navar. The man dropped to the ground.  
  
* So that's how he dispels his magic. All I have to do is to get that scythe away from him and this match is in the bag. Sorry boy, this has been a close match but I'm going to be the one who wins it all. * thought Navar standing up and rushed towards Seno. Seno aimed some more blasts of magic from his scythe, but it was of no avail as Navar dodged them. With a yell, Navar jumped into the air tackled Seno to the ground.  
  
Seno's assassin skills kicked in immediately. He dropped his scythe as far away as he could from Navar and punched the man's jaw. Navar grunted and his grip loosened as he looked up at the boy. A bloody nose was what he had gained. Seno wriggled out from underneath the dazed Navar and kicked him again. Navar groaned and struggled to stand back up. Seno lunged in to punch Navar and then it would be all over. But right at that moment, something that burned painfully surrounded him and he blacked out.  
  
Navar watched as the boy was carried off the field. He carried a decent fight. The onyx scythe was carried with the Seno by one of the guards. Navar wiped away his bloody nose with his shirtsleeve and walked back into the waiting room. With his powers, he anticipated Seno's next move. The boy might have won if he had moved any quicker, but he didn't. Life is unfair.  
  
* Well, it's off to the next round for me. * thought Navar sitting back down on a wine barrel.  
  
* * * to be continued . . . maybe * * *  
  
Hi I updated! I finally got enough people's OC's to participate in this thing! Seno if you wanted to know belongs to Kurai chan and Yami Kurai. He is a kick butt character. I was sorry he wasn't supposed to win. I don't really like Navar. He's like Pegasus . . . but worse. But Zekel Sha is cool! Go and read Millenium Slinky's : Yami in the Mirror fic. I hope that's the right title. But she's on my fav. Authors and one of her stories is on my fav. Stories so you can just go to her fics and read 'em all!  
  
And about Bakura's easy win, I just thought I should put a really inexperienced person in this to show that Yami took ANYONE that could wield Shadow Magic off the streets.  
  
I just found out that my info is not very correct. Darn. But please still read it! What really was supposed to happen was that Yami's father created the Millenium Items like forty or something years ago. There were priests that protected the Items and the spirits weren't in them yet. But I guess I can work them into it sooner or later. -Fire Pendant. ^_^  
  
P.S. -SCHOOL'S FINALLY GOING TO BE OVER ON MONDAY FOR US! I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER! OH THANK YOU RA! But then again . . . I'm just kidding, I'll be updating more often, if my mom lets me go on the net. See yah all! R+R 


	8. End of Round One

The Legend of the Sennen Items  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! though I wished I did. Ankhkare (the spirit of the Ankh a.k.a. Key in the American version) and Senui (spirit of the Scales) also do not belong to me they are Indigo Tantarien's muses and she made them up for her story Three in One Combo. The spirit of the Eye and Rod are not mine either, she made them up too (cause supposedly there is no spirit in either one though the one in the Rod will be very familiar)  
  
Okay, this is not totally about the Sennen Items a.k.a. Millenium Items. It is about how there came to be spirits in them. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Okay, my newest fic. Enjoy, no yaois in this one either.  
  
Short chapter I know. But it's getting kinda hard to write more now that I know my version is kinda off track. But I try to keep on going. Thank you Indigo Tantarain who was the only one who reviewed the last chapter you're the best!  
  
Chapter 8: The Last Match of the Round  
  
"Hmmm, everything seems to be going very well." said Yami to himself, "Seth, our matches with the final five will be soon no doubt."  
  
Seth cast a glance at the pharaoh and replied, "Yes, they will. I look forward to OUR match though."  
  
"As do I Seth." said Yami switching positions in his chair, "As do I."  
  
After Navar and Seno's match. Many more had started and ended. There were many worthy people that were going to round two. Seth once again stepped forward to the crowd. "Now! Round one is almost over. There is more match left. So the next shall be Senui verses Sanura."  
  
*  
  
Senui trudged out to the field and faced his opponent. She was another young teen. Tanned skin and flaming red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She seemed very deft and agile, * Very much like her namesake. 'Kitty'. * thought Senui.  
  
"Begin!" shouted Seth. Sanura leapt into the air and flipped in front of Senui. He had to duck away quickly as her hands sizzled with the energy of the Shadow Magic laced between her fingers that were shaped like claws. Unfortunately part of his cape got caught and was ripped away.  
  
Senui moved further away and put his hands together and started chanting. Sanura made a face and started chanting as well. A black fog started appearing around the field. * What! I didn't do that. * exclaimed Senui finishing up the rest of the sheild spell around himself. Sanura hadn't moved and was still chanting. Senui felt some of his magic start leaking away. Looking to his shield, he saw strands of black steam hissing away. That fog was eating away the shield!  
  
"Okay, now I know what's going on. This fog must be some sort of thing that drains away energy." said Senui to himself, "So what am I doing? While I'm talking to myself she's getting stronger and stronger!" Senui ran closer to Sanura and shot a beam of Shadow Magic from a finger. She grimaced in pain and stopped chanting to swipe at him again with her sizzling black claws. Senui winced as the sharp magic sliced through his robes and grazed his chest, shallow, but enough to draw blood.  
  
* Ra, now I know why I wear so many layers of clothing. * thought Senui backing away. Sanura approached him slowly lashing out now and then but totally missing as if toying with him. * I never liked doing this trick before, but it just might save me this time. * He plucked a white feather from inside his sleeve and held it tightly in his palm.  
  
Just as Sanura was about to strike again and finish him off when he opened his hands and flung hundreds of white feathers at her; blinding her vision. Sanura tried to see though the tumult of white feathers, but their downfall never seemed to cease. Senui continued the multiplying of the feathers as he edged around the girl until he was right behind her. Waiting at just the right moment. He shot black beams of magic from his fingers to her neck. The magic was just enough to stun her. She fell over with a wail and lay still.  
  
When the feathers had all fallen to the ground. They faded one by one until there was only one left. Senui picked it back up and put it into his sleeve again. "Senui has proved to be the victor! Round one has ended. There will now be a break for the participants." shouted Seth.  
  
As Senui entered the waiting room he glared at anyone daring them to laugh and then sat down with a contented sigh. "That was a good win." said Ankhkare. Senui ignored the complement and continued glaring at people.  
  
"Well . . . good luck for round two." said Ankhkare holding out a hand.  
  
"Shut-up you green hair freak. I don't need any luck." sniffed Senui.  
  
*  
  
Bakura lounged against the wall with his Diabaundo next to him. * The Sennen Items will be mine soon enough. Stupid 'prince-sama', and his father. Those Sennen Items will soon belong to me. * thought Bakura fervently.  
  
*  
  
Marik edged around the people in the crowd and sneaked over to the waiting room. Many people were inside it. And the fact that almost all of them had black hair didn't help either. Quietly he called out his sister's name as he walked around.  
  
"Marik! What are you doing here?" asked a voice behind him. Marik jumped in surprise. It was Isis.  
  
"I'm looking for you. After the tournament ends I'm taking you back home." whispered Marik firmly.  
  
"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." said Isis sympathetically, "Now go, before the guards come back and catch you."  
  
"I'm gonna help you sister. The pharaoh is going to pay. I promise." said Marik to himself as he melted back into the crowd.  
  
* * * * to be continued . . . maybe * * *  
  
Well, what do you think? That's all I have to say now but SCHOOL'S OUT!  
  
Bye -Fire Pendant 


End file.
